Love?
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: Satoshi is in love, but is it really love or just a play of bait? SatoshiRisa? please R
1. Whisper In My Ear

It was late in the day, approximately dusk time, (5:00 ish) but she couldn't tell beneath the cloud painted sky. Behind her, she heard the gently padding foot-steps of another. Turning to gaze upon his face, Satoshi looked back into her unusually satisfying brown eyes. He lingered upon the thought of grasping her waist there, and never releasing the embrace. But that was quickly pushed out of his mind. There were more important things than affection, like science and math… and man he had to get a life, don't you agree? Satoshi removed his glasses in an odd, almost sensual sort of way, peering into her eyes more clearly. "So." He began. "Where are you headed, Risa?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" she brushed away the stray hair that covered her face. She'd gone on one date with him. A disaster. He was distracted the whole time by his research on dark. Never said anything except, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm! "I'm going home, FYI. Because that's what I do, not go on crummy dates with boys who don't know how to talk!" She could almost feel his smile drop. A smear of intimacy covered his face, replacing the normal smirk of self-confidence. "What?" she questioned the look on his pale and extremely alluring face.

With one hand he caressed her slender waist and with the other he pulled on her frigidly cold hand, bringing her in closer. His lips basically attacked her own, moving expertly across her chin and onto her cheek, he continued to softly pound his mouth upon her upper, then lower lip. To her own surprise, Risa helped him along, in this dance, entwining her fingers in his, and pressing up against his body. Laying her other hand on his smooth and muscular chest. She moved her lips with his and felt Satoshi's warm breath upon her face when the two finally broke for air. "Maybe that made it all worth while." He smiled at her, and all she could do was beam at him and nod in reply. "Can I walk you home?"

Risa nodded again, completely speechless after that show of feelings. He grabbed her hand once more, enlacing their fingers, almost into one hand. That kiss made it official, he **did** love her. He really did. Satoshi could feel his heart pounding with hers, like a symphony of two. A duet, was too small an emotion for what he felt right then. Wind rustled their hair, and when Risa's long locks had covered her face again, he pulled a white ribbon from his pocket. He used her curved waist to turn her around and hold her there until he could get her hair into one long pony tail and tie it with his ribbon. That was some St. Whites day.

"Can we do this again, tomorrow?" she asked him eagerly, peering up into his eyes in an almost childish way. Satoshi laughed happily and agreed. He then led her home by the hand. And the next day….

"Risa!" called Satoshi from down the street. The handsome boy awaited her at the corner. Jogging down with a gleeful smile, Risa tackled him and he offered her a ride, squatting down, to let her on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders, hanging her head over one. The white ribbon was still tightly in her hair, reflecting the newly uncovered sun. The two lovers made a wonderful pair. Laughing with each other all the way down to school. Tickling his neck or spinning slowly with her on his back. They wanted to last forever, to grow old together, and to never, leave each other. No more could they be referred to separately as 'I', but as 'us'. Just two halves of the same whole.

"That kiss changed a lot you know." Risa whispered in his ear, as she spun his hair playfully in her long finger. He whispered back in reply, "I know." Satoshi let her down gently just before they reached the school. "See you later." They told each other in unison. And later….

A boy slipped gently towards her, just near enough to whisper in her ear: "I love you." She spun to grab his shoulder and cling a hug around his body. "You too." She whispered back. Risa released the embrace and clasped her hand in his.

"I'll walk you to class." He told the beautiful brunette, standing before him. With that, he led her away, he short skirt swaying in the breeze that they had created. She loved the way he handled her, softly and sweetly. Satoshi was so thoughtful that way. He would never do anything to harm her, physically or verbally. The man standing beside her, he respected her. Treated her as a fragile belonging, not wishing to break the glass connecting them. When the classroom door was reached, he led her inside to a desk and pulled the chair out for her kindly. Risa sat and smiled up at him. Satoshi pushed in the seat a waved good bye, as he disappeared down the hall. Several muttered remarks swarmed around her, but she wasn't disturbed. She was protected.

"Risa and Satoshi? No way!"

"What?"

"No fair!"

"What ever…"

"Dude…"

"No way!"

"Not happening!"

"Um… am I missing something?"

Risa turned to her class mates. A flush spreading across her face, turning her appearance nearly chibi. She wanted to scream, "**Deal with it!**" but there was no possible way she was going to let it bother her. She would just turn her self around, and learn.

"Settle down, class. Now…"

Her English teacher instructed them to take out their notebooks and pens. And in her text book, though she was unaware, her hand doodled Satoshi's name, and little hearts. All over the front page. In ink. In… **ink**. When she turned in her note book that night, her teacher saw it, and gave her detention to finish up today's notes. Silently, she trudged back into the room after school, and sat her self down to prepare for notes. Scribbling with out a sound, she was released from detention at 4:00, where Satoshi waited again. "You waited all this time? For me?" She felt her cheeks flush again as he stroked her cheek with one slim finger.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They exited the building and he turned to her. In an instant, he had bend his head, Risa had tilted hers back, and his lips covered hers, moving gently as before. She released him, and let him lead her home. Clutching hands, they leaned together to stay warm in the bleak cold of autumn.


	2. Forever

"Would you like to visit the art center with me tonight? I've got a job to do, Dark, and all." Risa nodded yes. Later at the museum…

"Commander." Dark scoffed. "Bait is your most pathetic attempt. And I've seen a lot come from you." Satoshi furnished him a murderous look and Dark's face only stretched into a wider mocking smile. "Risa, this kid can't offer you anything. He faked you into this to get me to come to the scene."

"What?" She shrieked.

"You were **bait**." Risa collapsed to her knees and tears began to fall from her eyes. It was a tragically beautiful moment, her hair hanging over rosy cheeks, wet with the tears. Dark reached for her, his outstretched arm, however, was impaled by Satoshi's.

"You **lie**!" Screamed the commander, newly infuriated. Kneeling by Risa, he turned her face toward him by caressing her chin and tilting her head.

"Go awa-" she sobbed but was interrupted by his lips over hers. In his head, he whispered, _I can taste her tears, like liquid salt trickling into my mouth_.

"He's not telling the truth." Satoshi told her, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you."

"Forever."


End file.
